Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. New characters Hello, My name is Cara. I am a 13 year old girl from Maryland. I have a new-born 10 month old baby brother who loves Blue's Clues. This show was my childhood. I have recently wanted to show my younger siblings, who are 11 and 8, what I watched when I was a kid. I understand that there are new characters on the show, but please, don't delete this web page. I need to know more about these new characters and shows. Please, for the sake of me, my siblings, and everyone out there who is just like me, keep this show and this web page alive. 17:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, Please Please Please! Don't Delete these and other articles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: Well, let's see. There are a lot of fake articles. Thank you. TenCents (talk to me!) 01:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Season 7 i hate to see season seven put to waste but someone has to remake that plot because i need to see how it looks like for the new year coming up so who ever deleted that page needs to redo it. Bluescluesfan4000 august 4, 2012 3:58pm : Season 7 is fake, though. Why should it be on this wiki if it's fake? TenCents (talk to me!) 18:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :* Season 8 :* Season Seven :* Season Ten The Viewer I think this You page needs to be deleted as it is very useless. YouTubeFan43 (talk) 16:28, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction they delete my pages of strikes ,crayon points, extra season episodes, season 7, albums, blues clues collections, other wiki histories, following deletion pages, season 8 and steve/joe versions. stupid blues clues wiki : Caidin, the reason why we deleted your pages is that they clearly don't make sense and they're completely off-topic. Understand? : JessicaFin23 (talk) 21:24, October 30, 2014 (UTC) No reason given for deletion request Why are there so many articles being deleted for no reason given? If youre going to delete an article, give a reason so we know why it's being deleted, especially Snack Time, why is it being deleted, CaidinJohnson2000? TornadoSponge12390 (talk) 02:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : you didnt put reasons on the deletions during the beta delete template and when you used the old version of the again can you please do another beta please. CaidinJohnson2000 (talk) 18:40, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Caidin, most of the time when you go to a wiki, it's to spam your fan fiction again or cause other problems. Any valid edits you might make are drowned out by this. Other times, like this, we can't even understand what you are saying. So it's safest to just automatically undo any edit you make and mark the new pages you create for deletion. If you don't want to be treated like this, you need to change your behavior and work on improving your writing skills. :: You also really should just pick one account and use that, instead of the six you have. And do not claim to be an adminstrator of a wiki when you are not, like you tried to do a few months ago. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 09:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC)